The 7D (film)
The 7D is the 2018 American animated musical comedy fantasy film based on the Disney Channel TV Series, The 7D, the film is directed by Aaron Springer and features the voices of the regular television cast of Leigh-Allyn Baker, Bill Farmer, Kelly Osbourne, Jess Harnell, Maurice LaMarche, Billy West, Kevin Michael Richardson, Stephen Stanton, Dee Bradley Baker, Scott Menville, Paul Rugg, and Corey Burton. It was produced by Disney Television Animation and released on theaters on October 12, 2018 by Walt Disney Pictures. The plot revolves around the seven dwarfs, led by Doc, set out in a quest to rescue Jollywood from destruction at the hands of an evil wizard, and must travel to the far corners of the globe to gather seven magic stones, which when combined form the Rock of Sages, the source of all magic. This is the nineth theatrical movie based on any animated Disney TV show (the previous ones being DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, A Goofy Movie, Doug's 1st Movie, Recess: School's Out, Teacher’s Pet, Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and Gravity Falls: The Movie). The film began development originally as a made-for-television feature film, but after story reels and presentation succeeded, Disney decided for a mainstream theatrical release, giving the studio a compressed three-month schedule. The 7D premiered at El Captain Theatre in Hollywood. It was well-received critically, with praise given to the story, humor, animation and voice acting, and earned more than $400 million worldwide at the box office. It won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot TBA. TBA. TBA. The 6D unite at Mount Jollywood, wondering where Grumpy is. They come across a man reading a book, who was the narrator of the episode all along. Grumpy spent some of his time on a goose chase, which finally led him to the most magical place of all: The 7D's jewel mine. He comes across the dragon, which he rides to Jollywood. He then goes to Mount Jollywood, finding himself standing next to the narrator. He finds out that the narrator was reading the story out of a book, and tells him to skip to the very end, which would spoil the plot. The 7D puts the Rock of Sages together, which would be enough to stop the volcano. The narrator of the plot explains that the plot doesn't end with stopping the volcano, but with the fact that he has another identity as evil wizard Lord Guy. Lord Guy, now with the Rock of Sages, takes away all the magic with the Rock of Sages. He awakens his volcano monster. However, Dopey has a plan to keep the volcano monster and Grudgemunger occupied while he adds extra pages to the end of the story that causes Queen Delightful to be Queen again, the volcano monster to run into the sea, the Rock of Sages to split back into seven pieces again, all the power returning to Jollywood, and Lord Guy runs off with his book and falls off the cliff, never to be seen again. With Lord Guy defeated for good, Jollywood is once again back in its regular glory. Happy continues singing his song as the movie ends, breaking the fourth wall. In a mid-credits sequence, Queen Delightful gives birth to a girl, which she names Snow White, revealing that she is the mother of Snow White. Cast *Leigh-Allyn Baker as Queen Delightful *Bill Farmer as Doc, Sir Yipsalot *Kelly Osbourne as Hildy Gloom *Jess Harnell as Grim Gloom *Maurice LaMarche as Grumpy *Billy West as Bashful *Kevin Michael Richardon as Happy *Stephen Stanton as Sleepy *Scott Menville as Sneezy *Dee Bradley Baker as Dopey, Giselle *Paul Rugg as Lord Starchbottom *Corey Burton as Lord Guy *Whoopi Goldberg as Magic Mirror *Jay Leno as Crystal Ball Production Release Musical numbers Gallery Trivia *This was the last production from Disneytoon Studios, as well the last theatrical movie based on any animated Disney television show. *This is the third Disney Channel movie in which a character is killed. *The film serves as the series finale. **Also, In a mid-credits sequence, Queen Delightful gives birth to a girl, which she names Snow White, revealing that she is the mother of Snow White. A little obvious, since the series took place before Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *Despite being a G-Rated film, music from Tekken was used in the teaser trailer. Category:2018 films Category:Movies Category:Animated films Category:Films based on television shows Category:DisneyToon Studios animated films Category:Disney films